Technical Field
The invention relates to seating arrangements. Particular embodiments relate to seating arrangements for passenger aircraft.
Discussion of Art
A typical passenger aircraft seat has long been designed and constructed with a seat bottom and seat back, both having an upholstered cushion or padding, on either a rigid or flexible seat pan supported by structural frames. The structural frames typically are covered by upholstery or thermoformed plastic closeouts.
Demand for economic efficiency drives a constant search for ways to increase the available passenger space while simultaneously reducing costs and weight. This has led to trying to increase passenger living space by lightening the frames and thinning the cushions or replacing the cushions with padded upholstery covers. It is recognized that it would be valuable to find a way to successfully eliminate the cushion and upholstery, not only gaining living space and reducing weight, but eliminating the cost of complex installation and maintenance of the dress cover.
There have been attempts to replace traditional seats with hammock type suspension seating systems but shortcomings have prevented industry acceptance. Even diaphragm-only seats with familiar structural configurations generally have not been accepted.